


A New Discovery

by suncherry



Series: gang au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT, Gang AU, M/M, Multi, Other, asahi serves heat, asanoya is cute tho, i mean violence I guess, noya gets beat tf up doe, only two of the people in this fic are in a gang and u can guess who, speaking to an inanimate object tings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncherry/pseuds/suncherry
Summary: This is a piece that is apart of a group work about Haikyuu Gang au. There may be things that are confusing or don’t make sense to the story by itself but I promise it does if the rest of the story was written but it is not sadly.In this particular story, detectives Kuroo, Daichi, and Yachi are investigating two separate cases: the gang problems around the area and a series of murders done by a masked vigilante. Intern Sugawara brings a box to receptionist Asahi to bring down to Noya who puts the boxes of files away and organizes them (I’m not completely sure what they’re called). Noya asks Asahi if he’s free after work and then the action happens. Not nsfw but there is violence.I hope you enjoy reading!!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: gang au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735216
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	A New Discovery

“Reports are saying that this ‘masked vigilante’ has been under investigation for months. But, why is it that there has been no known leads?”

“I’m tired of this bitch talking about it,” Kuroo mutters, itching to reach for the remote and change it to literally anything else. Daichi groans, his head dropping back in exasperation. 

“Can we please change it to something that hasn’t been repeated for the last two months?” Daichi whines, reaching for the cup that was being handed to him by Sugawara. “Thanks, Suga,” He mutters before taking a sip and looking back down at the papers on the table. Suga gives him a small smile before going around the table and stacking papers that were scattered haphazardly. 

“Another late night and we have this asswipe to ridicule our investigation,” Kuroo rants to himself, not noticing the small blonde shaking in her seat next to him. “Try using the limited amount of evidence, a blurry picture of a mask, and a half assed drawing of him that looks like it was drawn by a preschooler—no offense Daichi.”

“None taken,” Daichi sighs, already noting to himself that they needed to hire a sketch artist. His drawing wasn’t able to even be used publicly. “As well as the gangs we have to take down. This guy really isn’t the top priority. If anything he’s helping us out by taking down the bad ones.”

Yachi stands up, walking to where Suga was sliding pictures into a Manila folder. She places a hand on his wrist when he grabs the video surveillance photo of the vigilante. “Maybe I can try drawing one off of this? I mean I did go to art school for a year before getting into the academy,” She offers, smiling at the two with her eyes closed. 

Daichi and Kuroo stare at her with a deadpan expression before turning to each other. “Why the hell didn’t we start out with her?” They ask in unison. Daichi’s brow twitches in annoyance. 

“You’re the captain of this investigation, Mura-chan, why didn’t you hire her in the first place?”

“Shut the fuck up, Kuroo! You know I don’t have the power over that!”

Yachi sighs, looking up at Suga to see him smiling in amusement. She turns to grab a box that held evidence to a victim of the vigilante’s. “Sugawara? Do you mind taking these to Asahi? He’s the only one who really knows where Nishinoya is and I think you’re off the clock soon.” Suga looks down at Yachi and nods before taking the box and exiting the room. 

He finds Asahi sitting at the front desk with a coffee in his hand while clicking away at what Suga could only assume was a papa’s pizzeria game. “Which one this time? Ice cream, burgers, or tacos?” Suga asks, setting the box on the counter and looking at the taller male with a smirk. Asahi jumps, looking up at Suga with wide eyes. 

“Uh..” Asahi ducks his head as he realizes what Suga was asking. The intern has caught Asahi clicking away at games made for middle schoolers too many times to count. “It’s actually wings...” He trails before setting his coffee down and standing up to look at the box that Suga set down. “What’s this?” 

“Yachi asked me to give this to you. Said you’re the only one that could find Nishinoya and I’m off soon,” Suga explains, patting the top of the box with a smile. Asahi nods, grabbing the box and looking behind him at the older woman that stationed the second computer. She was taking a break at the moment. 

“Yamada? Can you take over while I take this down to the evidence locker?” Asahi asks, smiling at her. She hums in response and makes her way to his seat. Asahi turns back to Suga. “You’re allowed to leave now, I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” Suga winks in response, a knowing smirk growing on his lips. 

“Hope so, Azumane!” Asahi rolls his eyes with a nervous blush, knowing the double meaning of his words. Asahi brushes it off with a warning glare and walks away, towards the stairs to the basement. 

It grows almost too quiet as Asahi descends down the steps, concrete walls making the sound of his footsteps echo around him. His shoulders tense and mind racing. He hated silence, it always forced him to think and thinking only brought him into a spiral of anxiety he barely manages to get out of. Asahi picks up his pace, breathing out a heavy sigh as he sees the door to the evidence locker. 

Entering quickly, his shoulders relax as he hears the familiar music Noya always played when he was messing with his broken drone. Asahi lets a content smile fall on his face as he walks closer. “You know, maybe you should just buy a new one?” He questions, dropping the box onto Noya’s desk. “You’ve been working on that piece of crap for days. It’s a lost cause, Yuu,” Asahi leans against the desk, crossing his arms and looking to his smaller friend. 

“Hey, shut up! This girl is my baby! I’m not gonna get rid of her for a new piece! I’m better than that!” Noya exclaims, spinning in his chair and looking up at Asahi with a playful glare. “How many times have I told you? Don’t diss Kiyo!” Asahi chuckles, shaking his head before reaching to pat the top of the box. 

“This needs to go back,” Asahi changes the subject, watching as Noya jumps up and grabs the box, quickly rushing to put it away before coming back with a grin on his face. 

“Question!” He exclaims, standing in front of Asahi with his hands behind his back. 

“Answer?” Asahi tries, tilting his head. 

“Are you free in, say,” Noya glances at the clock above his computer, “precisely 23 minutes?” He turns back to Asahi. Asahi checks his watch to make sure it was near the time for him to go home. 

“I get off in 45,” Asahi says, smiling down at Noya’s excited face. Noya bounces, reaching up to grab Asahi’s face and press a quick kiss to his lips. Asahi’s face burns bright pink and he slaps his hands on his cheeks. “How can you do that so confidently?” He squeaks out. Noya merely chuckles and wraps his arms around Asahi’s waist. 

“You should probably go back up before they think you got lost,” Noya mumbles against his chest. Asahi sighs, curling his arms around Noya’s neck. 

“I’ll see you in an hour,” He whispers. 

—

When Asahi got out of work, he immediately texted Noya to ask where he was. When he didn’t get a response after the first 5 minutes he brushed it off as he’s busy. But when the 15 minute mark hit, he started to get worried.

“I’m already near his apartment, I’ll check if he’s there. Don’t freak out!” He mutters to himself, hoping to calm the paranoid thoughts. “It’s fine!”

As Asahi passes a dark alleyway he hears groaning as well as quiet taunts. “Where’s your little boyfriend, now?” Asahi closes his eyes, cursing his morals before sinking into the darkness and squatting behind a dumpster. He peaks out and tries to let his eyes adjust to the shadows. 

“You should know by now I don’t take no for an answer!” The leader says, kicking Noya’s stomach as hard as he could. Noya coughs, curling into a ball in hopes to stop the pain. The man chuckles, kneeling down and leaning in close to Noya’s face. “A guy as small as you could pass off as a girl,” The man licks his lips. “How lucky am I?” 

Noya’s lip quivers as he stares up at the man with disgust. “People like you don’t deserve to breathe the same air as rats let alone walk around in public with a smell that awful.” Noya grinds his teeth, cursing his want to seem weak to keep up his front. 

“You fucking pest!” The man exclaims, raising a fist to swing down on Noya but it stopped by one of his guys grunting and a loud ‘ding!’ of metal. 

“Get the hell away from my boyfriend,” Asahi growls, holding a broken pipe he found in the dumpster. The leader turns to find the guy that got hit rolling on the ground, holding his head. His nose scrunches up and he growls, standing and turning to Asahi, a flame alight in his eyes. 

“Think you can take on four guys, big boy?” The guy says, the two other men that were hiding behind him give each other malicious grins before popping their knuckles and glaring at Asahi. Asahi smirks, swinging the pipe in a circle before gripping it tight. 

“I already took down one so let’s see, shall we?” Asahi jumps into action, hitting the leader in the side with the pipe, sending him to his knee with a yelp. The other two run at Asahi but he raises a leg and sends a kick to the guy on the left’s chest, successfully pushing him back. The action gave him enough time to throw the pipe at the other guys face, catching his nose. He hits the floor crying as he holds a hand to the gushing blood. 

Asahi turns away, his eyes glossing over as he punches one of the guys running up at him. Asahi glances to make sure the other two are out of commission. Asahi ducks down to avoid a fist flying at his face. Asahi grabs the guys ankle, tugging his foot out from under him. The guy hits the ground with a sickening crack from his head. One more to go. 

“You’re crazy! Dude!” The leader yells, running at Asahi. Asahi merely chuckles, taking a step to the side and letting him fly into the wall, knocking himself out. 

“That was easy,” Asahi mumbles to himself, stretching his fingers before looking at Noya who had been watching the fight. Noya was staring at Asahi with wonder. 

“What the fuck? When did you learn how to fight? And where did you get the fucking pipes?” Noya exclaims, his voice cracking. He winces, curling back into a ball to help relieve the pain in his stomach. Asahi gasps, rushing over to Noya and picking him up slowly. He ponders the question for a moment, coming up with a quick and believable explanation. 

“I work in a police station and you didn’t think I could at least defend myself?” Asahi asks with smile. “No matter that, you’re still hurt,” Asahi changes the subject, watching Noya’s face contort in pain with each small movement. “C’mon, we’re going to mine instead, I have something that will help with the bruising.”

Noya looks up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, licking his dry lips and wincing at the sting of a split. “How many fights do you get into that makes you have something to take care of bruises?” He questions, worry seeping into his words. Asahi shakes his head. 

“You know how clumsy I am, Yuu,” Asahi brushes off, but Noya couldn’t help but notice the discomfort hidden in his eyes. He could tell Asahi didn’t want to talk about it either. 

“Okay, fine. I’ll allow you to take care of me, but only if there’s ice cream involved!” Noya crosses his arms and turns his head away from Asahi. The taller laughs, starting to walk down the sidewalk towards his own apartment. 

“I still have your favorite left over from last time!”

—

“Ow!” Noya whines, his eyes squeezed shut as Asahi pushes on his bare stomach with a small blush. 

“I know, Buttercup, but I gotta make sure there isn’t anything wrong inside. That kick looked like it hurt pretty bad,” Asahi whispers, tugging Noya’s shirt back down to cover him back up. 

“It did! It made me cough so hard! I felt like I couldn’t breathe!” Noya exclaims, sitting up too quickly before falling back again with a whine. Asahi smiles at his hyperactivity and brushes his fingers through his hair. 

“I would take it easy until your stomach feels better,” Asahi says, continuing to give Noya’s scalp a massage. Noya hums, his eyes closing and leaning into Asahi’s hand. “I’ll go get some ice cream, think you can find a shirt to sleep in okay?” Noya opens his eyes as Asahi takes his hand away and starts to pack up his first aid kit. 

“I’m not a wimp, I can get up!” Noya exclaims, slowly pushing himself up, his face scrunching you as he tries. As he sits up straight, he smiles at Asahi “See, I’m fine!” Asahi ruffles Noya’s hair before leaving the room. 

It turned weirdly silent when Asahi left the room shutting the door behind him. All Noya could really hear was the streets below. He groans as he tries to stand on his weak legs. They were hellishly sore. “Ugh.” He places a hand to his stomach, slouching his back to keep as much as the ball form he could. He shuffles towards Asahi’s dresser, staring at it for a moment. 

“Alright, my guy—or girl, or... non-binary... can dressers be non-binary? nevermind—, can you pretty please not be hard to open this time? As you can see I’m in immense pain and would like an easy night,” Noya rambles to the dresser who’s top drawer was infamously known (to Asahi and Noya) to be difficult to open. He reaches his free hand and hooks it on the handle in the center. He takes a small, confident breath before pull as much as he could without pain erupting from his stomach. 

“Yes!” He whispers excitedly as it opens with ease, as if it adhered to Noya’s wish. “Thank you!” He sticks his hand in the drawer, shoving around shirts to find his favorite. As he reaches the bottom his fingers scratch against something plastic. With furrowed brows, he fumbles around and lifts it out of the drawer. 

The thing that came out was a white mask with random black and red markings covering it. There was a smear of a darker red on the cheek. Noya furrows his eyebrows, taking a closer look before holding it at different angles. It seemed familiar, he just couldn’t figure out why. 

Then it hit him. 

The masked vigilante was on the news today, the surveillance footage had a tall man in a hood with a white mask that had black markings in the black and white video. 

Noya’s eyes widen and he stares into the eyes of the mask. 

It makes sense now. 

Asahi calling off dates late at night. The way he fought those guys only an hour ago. The hoodie that was always hung in his washing room that has yet to fail at smelling like metal and smoke no matter how many times he’s tossed it into the wash for him. 

Asahi was the masked vigilante. 

Noya bites his lip, the pain in his body forgotten as he struggles to find out what to do with this information. 

Though, he was unable to dwell on it when he hears a clanging from the hallway. 

Noya hurries to bury the mask underneath the shirts he found it from and grabbing a random one from the top. He shuts the drawer right as Asahi opens the door. 

“Hey, find a shirt?” Asahi asks, placing the two bowls on the nightstand. Noya gulps, watching his boyfriend’s shirtsleeve slide up and show off a scar. Noya had asked about it before but Asahi never said much about it. He couldn’t help but feel like it was from fighting someone he killed. 

Noya swallows dryly, spinning on his heel and taking as deep of a breath his body would allow. “I couldn’t find my favorite.” Noya pouts making Asahi bite his lip and run a hand through his hair. 

“Sorry, buttercup, it’s in the wash,” Asahi sighs before making his way to Noya. He stands in front of him with a smile. “Need help changing?” 

Noya smirks, holding up the shirt. “Please?”

There was a couple things Noya was good at and one of them was acting like nothing was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is just one of many parts in the gang au story and I have a couple for Kiyoko and Yachi if those are wanted. Thank you for reading!
> 
> oh and if you enjoyed reading that I have more writing on my twitter @iwakurodai if you wanna check it out!


End file.
